I Will Be
by zebraboymom
Summary: Kono is upset. She feels her rookie mistake let a guy go free and he endangered Danny and Steve. Steve offers comfort and something more.


I Will Be

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are only mine in my head.

Author Notes: Just a quick one shot based on this week's episode. I had to get it out of my head before I work on the next chapter for Pilikia. It came to me when Steve saw Kono walk away after they discovered the guy she interviewed was in on it. This is in no way related to my other stories, so they have no romantic history in this fic…yet.

.

Steve watched Kono walk away from the crime scene. He turned to Chin.

"She alright?"

"She will be."

It was a long day processing the crime scene and solving the case. He was struggling with everything that had happened that day. He couldn't believe how cold-blooded Nichole had been. It made him shudder. He went to see the old man and his grandson afterwards. It broke his heart to think of the boy growing up without his dad. He missed his own dad so much. He was so touched by the man's kind gift and offer to help with his car. He was deeply moved that in his grief, the man reached out to him. He drove home and left his car, opting for his motorcycle instead, he headed out knowing what he had to do. He drove straight to Kono's favorite supposedly secret surfing spot. He stood on the bluff looking down at the water. There she was riding a wave. As soon as she got close to shore, she turned and headed back out into the surf. He watched her ride three waves before he started hiking down the bluff to where she was. By the time he got to the bottom she had taken two more rides and was heading out again. It was starting to get dark, but she just kept going out again and again. Steve sat on the sand and waited for her. He knew she was fighting demons. He had been there. He still went there sometimes himself. He watched her and admired her strength and her form. She had to be getting tired by now, but she headed out again and again. It was almost completely dark now save for the light from the moon and still she kept at it. Steve started to get really concerned. What was she doing? Was she trying to kill herself? He stood up and waded in the water a bit. He had to stop her from going back out. Enough was enough. He watched in horror as she took a really big wave, but didn't get out ahead of it. She was just too tired. It took her down and she was gone. He couldn't see where she was. He ran out into the surf and watched for her board. It was churning in the waves. He waded farther out and debated which way to dive looking for her when he saw her break surface and try to rise, stumbling and falling into the rough surf. He rushed towards her and scooped her up in his arms. She was startled at first and tried to fight Steve with what little strength she had left. He pulled her close to his chest and spoke into her ear.

"Kono it's okay. It's me, Steve."

His words made her relax and she dropped her head to his shoulder. He carried her over to where her stuff was and sat down with her in his lap. He wrapped her up in her towel as she shivered from cold and exhaustion. Even the islands could get cool during the winter months, if you could call them that. He could feel her eyes following him as he warmed and dried her. As soon as she began to warm up she pulled away from Steve and tried to get up and leave. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the sand in front of him.

"Kono. Sit down and rest."

"I'm fine. You didn't have to come looking for me."

"You know. You don't always have to be the tough guy. You don't have anything to prove to me or anyone else."

"Are you kidding me? I made a fool of myself today. I had Rawlins right in my hand. I had him right there and I let him get away. I should have known he was lying. It was a rookie mistake."

"First of all, you are a rookie and you will make rookie mistakes. Second, there was no way you or Danny or I or anyone else for that matter would have known either. It could just as easily have been one of us in your place. You can't always tell when a perp is lying. You just can't Kono. Now you need to stop beating yourself up about this and focus on what we did as a team today. Okay?"

Kono sat cross-legged in front of him with her head bowed. She didn't answer him.

"Okay?"

Still silent. Steve reached out gently with his hand and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. Her name was a whisper.

"Kono…"

She blinked rapidly to try to stop the tears that were forming from spilling out, but it was too late, one slid down her cheek. Steve reached out and thumbed it away cupping her face. She couldn't help it, she leaned into his caring hand. Sometimes she felt so alone and knowing Steve cared this much was tearing her carefully built walls down.

"You trusted me to handle that guy all on my own and I blew it. I let you down Steve. He could have killed you."

"But he didn't."

"He could have."

"He didn't."

"I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to Danny or Chin…or…you."

"You know what? We can take care of ourselves."

Kono dropped her head again. Steve was beginning to figure out what was really going on and he felt the same way. His voice came out softly.

"I…can take care of myself. Don't worry about me Kono."

Kono's eyes flew up to meet his. She blushed with embarrassment, glad it was too dark to see her scarlet cheeks.

"Kono, I worry about you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah and…not in the same way I worry about Danny and Chin."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Steve scooted closer until they were facing each other knees touching. He reached his hand out and curled his fingers around her soft neck, gently pulling her closer and closer. He heard her breath catch just as his lips claimed hers. It was an amazing first kiss. Her lips were soft and pliable, just the way Steve had pictured they would be. He had been looking at her mouth for months now and his resolve to keep their relationship only professional had started crumbling the day he took her hand on the beach after she decked that guy. He murmured her name when they broke for air.

"Kono…"

The kissing continued and they fell back in the sand closing the distance between their two bodies, both reveling in the sensation of each other. After an amazing make out session, Steve pulled back and looked at her. She was smiling at him. It was a genuinely happy smile. Her spark was back.

"Are you okay now?"

As she reached for him again she answered him.

"I will be."


End file.
